Shell-Shock
by HeathenVampires
Summary: RTTE-verse. The whole near-death-experience really threw things into a surprising amount of clarity for both Hiccup and Astrid. Hiccstrid one shot.


**To those who think I haven't noticed, yes I am re-uploading Hiccstrid One Shots. One, because they are all different themes, times, canons and this lets people pick out the one they like without trawling through forty-odd chapters. And two! I like getting notifications. So leave me in peace.  
**

 **Hiccstrid, post Shell-Shocked pt 2 (or end of RTTE S4 if, like me, you forget your episode names) and of course, smut-fic.**

-HTTYD-

This was against _so_ many rules, but they had almost died so many times and it what they had both known for a while.

They belonged together.

Plus, with everybody else rebuilding their huts after the volcano thing... they wouldn't get much time alone now _everyone knew._

"Are we sure about this?"

Hiccup gasped against her ear, knowing where their time together would lead even though the only evidence currently was Astrid taking off his tunic. Astrid froze, caught up in fear that Hiccup was trying to tell her something.

"Why? Are you... are you not sure about me?"

His eyes softened, huge emerald orbs fixed on her and Astrid felt immediately warmed, coddled by the depth of emotion in his eyes.

"I've been sure about you since we were twelve years old. I just don't want _you_ to regret anything."

How could anybody be so genuinely _sweet?_ Hiccup played leader and dragon master, but inside he was the same adorable dolt Astrid couldn't believe it had taken so long for her to fall in love with. He kissed her softly, nothing implied beyond a desire to feel their lips press against each other. His fingers tangled in her hair, thumb rubbing lightly over her temple.

"Did you mean it when you said you'd thought about kissing me a lot?"

"Well, obviously. You kissed me after the Red Death remember? I've been thinking about it... yeah, pretty much daily ever since."

Astrid remembered that kiss, where she had not thought about everyone watching. Most seemed to accept it was a reaction to his almost dying, not a declaration of love. In a way, Astrid wished she hadn't waited this long to pursue him properly. On the other hand, now they were grown, Hiccup's awkward scrawny body a lean, wiry form that made her shiver inside.

"That was _four years ago._ "

"And I had a huge crush on you for like three or four years before that. Astrid, I thank the gods that I'm lucky enough you even _look_ at me."

Trailing fingers down his bare torso that probably made her come across far more confident than she actually was, Astrid ghosted her lips over his cheek.

"Well now I want to do more than _look."_

Hiccup's breath caught, hitching at her words and Astrid felt the twitch against her leg, where he was getting aroused whether he let it show or not. Ever the gentleman, Hiccup didn't even try to take her clothes off without a written **and** verbal invitation. Astrid took the initiative, going on instinct (and begrudgingly, advice from Ruffnut, who loitered around the women's groups frequently) experience as she undid the fastening of her skirt and guided Hiccup's hand to the hem of her vest.

Her shoulder pads and arm coverings had already been lost for comfort, and to enjoy the ticklish-tingles of Hiccup's fingers coasting lightly over the sensitive skin on the inside of her forearms. Astrid wasn't sure if she were actually _that_ sensitice, or if it was just Hiccup that brought it out in her.

He was slow, maybe even awkward but Hiccup eventually reached beneath her shirt, feeling her firmly muscled stomach and gasping against her mouth as tbough there could be nothing better. It sent fresh darts of heat through her body, coiling low in her belly as he slowly made his way higher, just touching the bottom of her breast bindings.

Their mouths finally came apart, panting for breath and Hiccup looked at her with a dizzying mix of lust and tenderness. Astrid leaned up, pulling her vest off for him rather than wait for him to get the nerve. His eyes widened almost comically fast, taking in the sight of her and, rather adorably, his cheeks burned red when Astrid yanked at her breast bindings before she lost _her_ nerve.

Any fear she had for Hiccup not liking what he saw vanished on the spot, as her boyfriend actually swore under his breath, looking up at her face for consent before reaching a slightly shaky hand to cup one of the mounds. Astrid had oft wished for bigger, curvier breasts, but now she could see what she had seemed custom-fit for Hiccup's warm hand, his gentle squeeze to test it's softness making her thighs shake somehow.

"You're so beautiful Astrid. A mere mortal like me is unworthy of such divine _art._ "

Note to self; Hiccup got downright poetic during foreplay apparently.

Her nipple pebbled beneath his hand, body spasming in surprise and pleasure when he rubbed his thumb over the peak and it sent a wave of heat through her. His eyes lit with a hint of Loki, repeating the motion until Astrid threw dignity out of the window and moaned, arching her back to demand he touch her more. Hiccup watched every reaction with naked hunger, already learning her body and how to arouse her.

It was hard to feel shame and shyness when Hiccup looked like he wanted to _devour_ her there and then. He crawled on top of her, palming her other breast as they kissed and Astrid couldn't help but whimper into his mouth, thrilling in the feel of his erection when her hips bucked.

Hiccup growled when she rutted against his arousal, sending a new thrill when when she realised the rush of affecting him so. His hand tightened on her breast, squeezing a little more roughly and it felt even better, Astrid's hand taking itself over to cover his, encouraging him to continue. Hiccup didn't disappoint, mouth dragging down her neck and sucking lightly which left her free to continue making all manner of embarrassing sounds.

A hungry mouth sealed over her sensitive nipple, sucking and tonguing the peak and Astrid felt her underwear dampen rapidly as he stoked her arousal. Hiccup really shouldn't be so damn _good_ at this, she was certain but caring became difficult as he teased her with his teeth, drawing a pained whine of need from her lips.

"Are you ok?"

"Mhmm. No stopping!"

Hiccup's mouth curled up in a smirk, licking his lips and Astrid followed the motion, craving the warm damp tongue back on her skin. He didn't disappoint, lowering his head back down to latch on to her nipple, running his tongue in lazy circles, tormenting without quite giving her what she wanted.

"Fucking tease."

"Mhmm."

His voice vibrated across her skin, fuelling her heat further until Astrid was about ready to throw Hiccup down and take him like an animal. It wouldn't be the most romantic first time but _gods_ it would be satisfying.

Hesitant fingers brushed against her hips and waist, Hiccup seeking permission to remove her clothes. Not trusting her voice when his mouth was still on her, Astrid wriggled and lifted her hips to aid his quest. She shivered as the fabric came down despite the heat flushing her skin, feeling more exposed than ever as Hiccup left her in only cloth undergarments.

Fingers slowly stroked along the inside of her legs, starting from her knee and working their way up her thighs. Hiccup finally released her breast, leaning back to look over her near-nudity. Astrid sought his groin out, soothing her nerves with the obvious sign of his desire as his erection strained at the fabric.

"I think I'm dreaming."

Astrid punched his leg, arm too high up to reach from her current position.

"Ow!"

"Not dreaming. More touching."

Astrid pawed and grabbed at his waistband, wanting his state of undress to match her own before she grew too self conscious. Hiccup cruelly moved away, but she understood when she heard metal on wood - he had to take off his leg to take off his leggings.

"You can leave it off. I don't mind."

He stilled, looking around at her. He was far more aware of his 'shortcomings' than he let on, but Astrid only saw the bravery of a teen boy going up against that enormous dragon beast to save his tribe when she thought of his leg.

"You sure?"

"Positive. Get back over here before I get cold."

Hiccup smiled, finished pulling off his leggings and pulled himself back toward her. She saw the faded scar of his amputated leg, but drew her eyes back up to his face. They kissed again, bare skin pressing to bare skin as their bodies fit against each other, a warm and pleasant sensation.

Sly fingers stroked down the centre of her chest, sending her heart rate to double as it hammered in anticipation of his touch. He stroked her stomach, splaying his fingers just shy of where she wanted them.

"Is... is this ok?"

"No" Hiccup's face fell "your hand is too high."

His expression changed quickly, smirk coming back at her bold words. Astrid had always expected more awkwardness and nerves, but while their inexperience was clear as day, there was a contentment and ease with Hiccup that made it all seem to flow a little better.

Astrid had touched herself before, certainly - there was no shame in knowing ones self. But her touch couldn't compare to the quakes inspired when Hiccup's fingers circled her clit, even through the fabric covering she trembled and moaned against his mouth, fingers tightening in his hair.

Growing tired of being the only one writhing and moaning, Astrid reached down and marshalled her nerve, pushing down his linen shorts and grasping the hot, hard cock beneath. Hiccup's response was even better than she could have hoped, a desperate whimper escaping the back of his throat as his fingers pressed harder on her.

Astrid dared look down properly, seeing the swollen head of his cock jutting out from the loose skin that usually kept it protected. Hiccup thrust into her grip, whining needily and she watched eagerly as a drop of liquid beaded at the tip, then slid down. Adjusting her wrist for a more comfortable grip, Astrid stroked him up and down and listened to the little sounds he made, trying not to lose her concentration each time he rubbed her clit in return.

Hiccup broke first despite him having touched her more, spilling hot and messy in spurts across her hand and stomach with a deep, guttural groan. He continued to work Astrid into a frenzy, stroking and pressing until she too was a shuddering wreck in his arms.

"Wow."

"Mmm. Better than by myself."

Hiccup kissed her nose, then her lips before pulling his shorts off the rest of the way and using them to clean up the mess he made of them both. He didn't look the slightest bit shy to be naked, but then Astrid supposed he was flush with post-orgasmic bliss and all nerves had gone.

Either that or his desire for sex overrode his self-conscious feelings.

"Sorry I made a mess of you."

"Don't be... it was kind of hot."

Hiccup raised an eyebrow, but continued smirking as he reached for her hips. Astrid would have wanted the cloth off her body even if they were done, since they were soaked through from Hiccup arousing her so.

He raked his eyes down her body, taking in her full naked body and his pupils dilated, breath hitching as he reached the newest revealed skin.

"How... how can you be so beautiful inside _and_ out? It's not fair."

Astrid felt her cheeks warm as Hiccup turned back to her face, a gentle intimacy in the skin-on-skin as they kissed and caressed each other, Hiccup nuzzling her neck where he had been sucking bruises not that long ago. His chest was warm and lightly muscled beneath her hands, his lean body solid from years of dragon flying and all the associated antics they had gotten into.

There were a few scars littering otherwise surprisingly smooth skin, marks of fighting the Red Death, Ryker, Viggo, Dagur (before he became _nice)_ and dozens of wild dragons. Then there was that tiny little one on his chin, one he had had since he was a baby. He didn't talk about it, said his dad would only say he got it the day his mother was taken and that was all there was to be said.

"Astrid?"

"Hmm?"

"I just... I need to say it. I love you."

She stilled. _Knowing_ Hiccup loved her and _hearing_ him say it so softly, gently, truthfully, they were quite different. A minute later, she relaxed. Nothing was different - she still knew he loved her whether he said it or not. Hiccup mistook her silence for doubt, quick to add on.

"It's ok. You don't need to say it back. I would rather you wait until you mean it than say it for the sake of it."

That meant even more; Astrid didn't doubt she wanted Hiccup for the long haul, but he wasn't pushing her to verbalise her feelings. The situation probably said plenty to him. Astrid smiled up at him, cupping his vaguely scratchy stubbled cheek and kissing him. Nudging at her hip was his renewed erection, saying he was more than ready physically to finish what they had started.

His body blanketed hers with warmth and tactile affection, shoulders firm and strong beneath her hands when Astrid wrapped her arms around his back. His cock pressed to the soft skin of her lower abdomen, hot and enticing as he pulsed against her. Astrid widened her thighs so Hiccup dropped between them, erection sliding against her slick clit and bumping against her in little waves of molten pleasure.

"Hiccup..."

Her voice crawled out in a slow, pained whine as Hiccup rolled his hips to increase the stimulation, smirking against her lips when she shuddered.

"What's wrong?"

 _"Need_ you."

Hiccup held her gaze, green eyes swimming with feelings.

"Tell me you're sure. I couldn't live with myself if you regretted this."

"Hiccup, I'm sure. I wouldn't be here if I weren't."

Maybe the near death experiences had pushed her, but Astrid knew Hiccup wouldn't like it if she rushed herself. She wouldn't be here, going where they never had before if she weren't sure about _him._

"I uh... if I hurt you or you need me to stop, tell me?"

"You know I will."

Hiccup drew in deep breaths, then kissed her sweetly before he brushed against her more intimately, positioning himself and Astrid was suddenly even hungrier to feel him, to give each other the thing they could never take back - their first time.

It felt odd, his cock stretching her more than her fingers ever had but he was _warm_ and gentle, worked himself inside her slowly. He let out the sweetest little whines and curses under his breath, stilling only when their hips were flush.

"Odin Astrid, you feel _amazing."_

Astrid clutched at his hair, his back, tried to contain all the new feelings as her legs shook with the magnitude of Hiccup _inside_ her.

He brushed her hair off her face, kissing her temple.

"Are you ok?"

"Mmm. Go slow babe."

Hiccup did his best, all shaking limbs and low groans as he tried to find his rhythm. His thrusts were slow and clumsy, but he never stopped touching her, kissing her brow and stroking her hair, caressing her hip and outer thigh. Pain began to ease, soreness fading as pleasure began to make itself known at last.

She wasn't unrealistic, and when Hiccup came with a shuddering gasp Astrid wasn't close herself, vut the connection was the same. Hiccup kissed her jaw, murmuring against her skin.

"I love you."

They were each others now...

And there was always time to practice.

-HTTYD-

 **More prompts! Always always more prompts please (inbox open)**


End file.
